In a continuing effort to improve the quality of shipping fruits, we, the inventors, typically hybridize a large number of nectarine, peach, plum, apricot, and cherry seedlings each year. The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apricot tree, which has been denominated varietally as "Goldensweet". Each year we grow a large number of seeds from selected seed parents that have been hybridized by selected pollen parents. We also grow a large number of seeds from selected seed parents that were open pollinated by unknown pollen sources. The present variety was developed by us in 1985, and the resulting seedling was planted in a cultivated area of our experimental orchard at Bradford Farms near Le Grand, Calif. in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley). Specifically, this seedling was originated by growing an open pollinated seed of an unnamed self-sterile seedling. Subsequent to origination of the present variety of apricot tree, we asexually reproduced it by budding and grafting, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects.
The present variety is most similar to the Patterson U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,877) apricot by being self-fertile and by producing fruit that is medium in size, orange in color, and firm in texture, but is distinguished therefrom and an improvement thereon by blooming about 7 days later and by producing fruit that is much sweeter in flavor and that matures about seven days earlier.